


should've come to shiratorizawa

by kaitycole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitycole/pseuds/kaitycole
Summary: Ushijima doesn’t like feelings he can’t understand, so what’s this one?
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 12





	should've come to shiratorizawa

Ushijima knew who you were, you’d been neighbors for years and have been going to the same school since elementary. For the last two years you sat next to each other in homeroom and often shared a few pleasantries here and there. Though he probably wouldn’t have been able to tell you from another individual with a similar hair color if it hadn’t been for you being the manager of the volleyball team.

Ushijima might be a powerhouse house and genius on the court, but social interactions were completely lost on him. His habit of being blunt wasn’t really something many people were fans of meaning most of his interactions off the court were simple tosses of a hand accompanied with a straight face.

So when he saw a few people surrounding you after a volleyball game while he was walking to the bus, he didn’t think anything of it. It wasn’t until Satori started rambling about how uncomfortable you looked that he gives you a second look. To be honest, he couldn’t quite see what Satori did; he didn’t catch that the small smile on your face wasn’t happiness but coated in irritation.

He started to walk with Satori towards you, getting close enough to hear the conversation.

“Can I get your number?”

“No.” The words came out in a flat tone.

“Well what can I do to get it?”

You shrugged, walking away before turning your head slightly over your shoulder, “Should’ve come to Shiratorizawa.”

You smiled politely as you passed Ushijima and Satori, the latter having a huge grin on his face. Something about the way you handled yourself, the phrase you used, had Ushijima at a loss. It wasn’t until later on the bus after Satori pestered him enough that he tried explaining the odd feeling in his stomach. The ace wasn’t a fan of feelings he didn’t understand and got even more confused when the red-head explained that feeling was butterflies; how did butterflies get in there, he didn’t eat any?


End file.
